in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Family Business
Story written by: and Plot With a simple plan of 'move in', two new residents of Echo Creek hope to settle in passively and just get along with those around them in the society. However, they could not be more wrong. After getting help to find them a new house to stay in, they end up having an argument between them, and things only get worse from there, as they are now living alone for the first time in their lives. Can the two be re-united by the end of this first impression? Cast *Taika (Debut) *Hibiki (Debut) *Neptune *Nepgear *Cirno *Red Fork *Blue Ocean *Blast *Alice *Tommy *Bright Spark *Miss Bloomina *Windy Sails *Iron Heart Story Just another one of your average mornings in Echo Creek - nothing is out of the ordinary as of yet. People up and active early in the morning, there are sounds of whatever nearby, and as usual - something is always happening. On top of a mountain, Neptune, Nepgear, and Cirno are all looking through what seem to be giant telescopes. *Cirno: ...What are we even looking at? *Neptune: The view from up here! Isn't it awesome?! *Cirno: I guess, I'm not really familiar with mountains, though. *Nepgear: *minor laughter but suddenly stops* Huh? *Neptune: Something up? *Nepgear: Hey, check this! *motions for Cirno and Neptune to look* Nepgear had noticed a pair of individuals just coming up to the entrance of Echo Creek - so far unidentified. They were new faces alright, but they had no idea they were spotted as of yet. *??? 1: ...This is the best we could find? *??? 2: *nods unanimously, followed by a dinging noise* *??? 1: Well, I guess there's always going to be something happening. Just don't get us into trouble. *??? 2: *text to speech* Hey, you know me and a crowd - I'm a party starter. Back at the top of the mountain, Neptune can hardly contain herself and immediately zooms away. *Neptune: *distant* Here comes the friend zone! *Nepgear: You-! Get back here! *follows* *Cirno: *confused* ...Not missing stuff today! *turns into an ice ball and rolls down the mountain after them* As the three of them are dashing their way down the mountain, they are soon joined by some familiar faces. * Red Fork: (suddenly appears running beside Neptune) So, what's up? * Blue Ocean: (using a jetpack to keep up with the others) This looks interesting. * Blast: (flying along, carrying Alice and Tommy) Is this a race? * Alice: What's going on? * Tommy: Whee! This is fun! * Neptune: Not a lot, really! Just going to greet the new folks! * Cirno: *as the ice ball* Two of 'em! And I quote "here comes the friend zone"! * Blue Ocean: Where I come from, "friendzone" means a totally different thing... * Alice: I'm pretty sure that's not what they're refering to. * Nepgear: Might as well give 'em the community treatment! A warm welcome and that sort of thing! * Red Fork: That's the attitude! In that case, let's all go and meet the newcomers. Make them feel welcome and all. * Tommy: This is going to be great! * Cirno: I think I see 'em! * Neptune: ...This is gonna go horribly wrong. The team all crashes down at the bottom, before the new arrivals. One of them scoffs a bit and a soundclip of applause follows. *??? 1: Nice job, you stuck the landing. *looks to ??? 2* ...And maybe tickled a funny bone. *??? 2: *eventually stops their minor laughter fit and gives the thumbs up* *Neptune: ...That all you gonna express yourself with? *??? 2: *text to speech* Yes, I am very expressive. *Blue Ocean: Ok? *Red Fork: Well, welcome to Echo Creek! What are your names? *??? 1: Well, thanks for the welcome. I'm Taika. He's Hibiki. *Hibiki: *nods, seeming proud of himself for no reason* *Taika: So, I take it you lot live around here? *Nepgear: Eeeyup. *Taika: Well, that's at least a good start. Now the problem is trying to get a secured place to go... *Hibiki: *text to speech* Somewhere around here, of course- *Taika: ...An actual house? *Hibiki: *silence followed by facepalm* *Neptune: ...Huh. Well, it might be a loong search, but I 'think' that can be sorted. Right, fellas? *Blue Ocean: Yup. *Alice: We'll find you the right house for you. It's just a matter of looking around and comparing the options. *Taika: That's fair. I mean, idealy, one that can shelter both of us at once would be nice. Can't imagine the thought of living alone... *shudders* *Hibiki: *alarm like sounds out of fear of that thought* *Neptune: Hey, alright. Soo, what are the standards? *Taika: Honestly? No less than what's needed. *Cirno: ...Define 'what's needed'. *Taika: *thinking: OK, we found the dumb one* Living essentials? *Cirno: Eh, you're talking to the wrong person about that. The others know more than I do on that front. *Alice: So, basically, a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and... will you need separate bedrooms, or would you be able to accomodate in one single bedroom? *Taika: I think we might be able to manage one bedroom. Just gotta divide our 'halves'. *Hibiki: *text to speech* Oh, what fun. *Cirno: ...I mean, this seems pretty simple, to be honest. *Nepgear: Here's hoping the search won't take long... *Blue Ocean: Let's start our adventure to find the perfect home for these two new friends! Blue Ocean is suddenly wearing an elegant uniform as if he was a real estate agent. *Hibiki: *immediate laughter* *Taika: Oh, this is just a treat... *Cirno: Let's do this! *Blue Ocean: Let's go, friends! I've used a website to locate a few atttractive properties that might be of your interest. This way! *Taika: Alright... Hibiki! Come on! Let's see if one of these can make us a home! *Hibiki: *eager clapping followed by cheering* As such, the 'house hunt' began, with the team taking Taika and Hibiki all over the place, aiming to find them a house that seeks their needs. * Blue Ocean: (still dressed as a real estate agent) This is a comfortable property with a wide living room, a nice large bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, a nice backyard, and even an attic for you to store your things in. * Taika: Not gonna lie, that does sound like a nice option. What about that, bro? * Hibiki: *YES! YES!* * Taika: Well, no problems with choosing one, then. Now to get this whole thing sorted... Heh... * Hibiki: *sad trombone* * Neptune: *thinking: I like this guy.* Welp, that didn't take long. * Blue Ocean: Then congratulations, you've got a house! Be sure to give our job a rating of five stars when you can. * Red Fork: Alright, that's enough, Blue Ocean. * Nepgear: Yeah, I think that's enough of that joke, as funny as it was... * Cirno: Seconded. * Blue Ocean: Alright. (tosses away the clothes) * Taika: Well, thank you all for the help... I'm pretty sure we can take the rest from here. * Nepgear: Are you sure? I don't see any- * Taika: Luggage? Anything like that? * Nepgear: ...Yeah. * Taika: I think we'll manage just fine sorting those out ourselves. * Blast: If you say so. * Red Fork: Well, in case you need anything else, just call us, and we'll help you in any way we can. * Hibiki: *nods, followed by text to speech* Thanks again. And we will. * Red Fork: With that being said, now I believe it's time for us to leave you to make yourselves comfortable. See you later! * Taika: Will do! Hope to see you guys around! * Neptune: You bet you will! Taika and Hibiki were left to it, and spent the rest of the day settling in to their new home, furnishing it and all - and in no time as they had esteemed as such, it was all ripe and ready for use! *Hibiki: *cheering noises* *Taika: I'll second that. Now we can just live riight here, should nothing go wrong. Here's hoping it stays that way. After Taika finishes to say that, the two of them suddenly hear loud music coming from nextdoor, along with two voices. * Windy Sails: Woohoo! Now that's more like it! Iron Heart, wanna come dance? * Iron Heart: No. * Windy Sails: Aw, don't be such a bummer. You'll have fun. * Iron Heart: No. * Windy Sails: But Iron Heart... * Iron Heart: I said no. Listen to the music you want, but I'm not going to be a part of it. * Windy Sails: Alright... * Iron Heart: Also, don't set the music to such a high volume. You're going to disturb the neighbors. * Windy Sails: Don't worry, Iron Heart! Everyone loves good music! * Hibiki: *text to speech* As much as I do love music, do us a favour and listen to Iron Heart. * Taika: Yeah, do you mind?! * Iron Heart: Did you hear that, Windy Sails? Our neighbors don't want to hear your music at full-volume! * Windy Sails: Wait, we have new neighbors now? * Iron Heart: Seems so. * Windy Sails: Let's go in and say hello! * Iron Heart: I think they'll be happy with you turning down the volume of your music. * Windy Sails: But I wanted to through them a welcome party with music, chocolate and piñatas! * Iron Heart: (facepalm) * Taika: We already got our welcome, thank you very much. And the last thing we need on our first day here is a lack of sleep. Now turn it the heck down. Category:Stories